Darth Zannah/Legendy
Darth Zannah byla první Sithská učednice v Řádu Sithských Lordů a žákyně Darth Banea. Životopis Brzký život Narozena na Somov Rit, Zannah, známá jako Rain, byla sestřenice Roota, Tomcata (Darovita) a Buga (Hardina). Jako malá dívka byla rekrutována do boje po boku Lorda Hotha v Armádě Světla během bojů o Ruusan. Poté, co dorazila na Ruusan, byla považována za mrtvou, když spadla z lodě, která ji vezla – bez vědomí Jediů. Nicméně pád přežila a spřátelila se s Bouncerem jménem Laa Byla přítomna v Šesté bitvě o Ruusan, když jí bylo předpovězeno, že se stane velkým Temným Jediem. Poté, co byla Laa spolu s dalším Bouncerem zabita dvěma Jedii, Rain vypustila svůj hněv a oba Jedie zabila. Tím pocítila temnou stranu a vydala se její cestou. Krátce po této ukázce hněvu byla nalezena Darth Banem. Ten se rozhodl, že z ní vychová svého Raný život učedníka. Zannah byla jedna z mnoha dětí, rekrutovaných do Armády Světla a boje proti Sithům. Žila na Somov Rit se svým bratrancem Darovitem, Hardinem a Rootem a jako všichni na Somov Rit, byla známa jen pod svou přezdívkou Rain. Na rozdíl od Darovita a Hardina, Rain nejevila žádné známky spojení se Silou, a když Jediský průzkumník Torr Snapit dorazil na planetu hledajíc na Sílu citlivé jedince, kteří by se připojili k Armádě Světla, nechtěl jí vzít sebou. Avšak Rain nechtěla zůstat, když její bratranci jdou do války a když předvedla malou ukázku použití Síly (to ovšem byl podvod a Sílu použil Darovit) Snapit souhlasil a vzal ji, Darovita a Hardina bojovat na Ruusan. Po dosažení Atmosféry Ruusanu byla jejich loď napadnutá Buzzardy u Bratrstva Temnoty. Jakmile loď zasáhli, udělali do ní velkou díru a Rain z lodi vypadla do lesa, který se nacházel pod lodí. Její Bratranci věřili, že byla mrtvá ale ve skutečnosti byla zachráněna Bouncerem Laaou, který se zrovna prolétával kolem. Po tom co Rain dopadla na Laaina jemná záda, strávila s ní mnoho dnů a zotavovala se. Během Šesté Bitvy o Ruusan, Temní Pánové ze Sithu použili Sílu k vygenerování vlny destrukce, která zničila les a planiny na míle kolem. Rain a Laa byly zasaženy touto vlnou ale Rainino nevědomé používání Síly, zachránilo ji, Laa i místo, na kterém odpočívali Rain si uvědomila, že je silná v Síle a doufala, že se stane velkým Jediem, ale thumb|leftLaa ji předpověděla, že se nestane Jediem ale velkým a mocným temným Jediem. Rain se ihned pokusila zabít skokem z útesu ale rozhodla se, že její osud nebude kontrolován žádným snem a pomocí Síly se zachránila. Pád k temné straně Se zkázou Ruusanu mnoho Bouncerů zešílelo a posílali obrázky smrti do hlav přeživších. Jedi Petja se svým společníkem, se rozhodli, že raději Bouncery zabijí, než by riskovali paniku ve svém mužstvu, ale když tuto činnost prováděli, zastřelili i Laa Tito dva Jediové viděli Rain jak spadla z mrtvého těla Bouncera a ihned se k ní rozběhli. Ve svém hněvu Rain použila temnou stranu Síly a oběma mužům zlomila krky a s brekem se vrátila k mrtvé Laa. To bylo v době, kdy Sithský Pán, Darth Bane, hledající učeníka, dorazil. Cítil její moc a promluvil k ní. Rain řekla že je vrah a že se to zdá být v pořádku a zvolila si připojit se k Baneovi. Od této chvíle přestala používat svou přezdívku, a začala pouívat své pravé jméno Zannah. Po bitvě, společně s Baneem navštívili jeskyně, kde Kaan vypustil Myšlenkovou Bombu, a tam se střetla se svým bratrancem Darovitem, jenž se snažil Banea zastavit. Zannah způsobila, že Darovitova ruka explodovala a Bane se jí zeptal proč ho nechala žít. Její odpověď byla, že v jeho zabití by nebylo ani uspokojení ani užitek. Po zničení Sithů, jimi samými, Bane přetvořil řád tak, že existují jen dva Sithové, mistr a učedník. Baneova učednice thumb|224pxZannah s Baneem necestovala na Dxun, místo toho se s ním měla setkat na Onderonu potom, co Bane dotvořil své plány pro vlastní Sithský řád. Na Onderonu vzal Bane Zannah jako svou učednici a dal jí titul Darth, který bude přecházet z mistra na učedníka v tomto jeho řádu. Jako součást mise se stala Zannah milenkou Twi'leka jménem Kelad'den, člena Anti-Republikové Osvobozenecké Fronty. Přesvědčila Twi'leka aby se pokusil zabít Nejvyššího Kancléře Tarsuse Valoruma, který se nezdařil a vyústil ve smrt čtyř členů. Po tomto nezdaru byla Zannah předvedena před vůdce této frakce. Jakmile se k nim dostala, použila sithské schopnosti a způsobila, že se jeden z vůdců zbláznil. Zabila pak další dva až zbyl jen jediný vůdce a to Hetton. Ten jí pověděl, že celý život čekal na někoho, jako je ona. Odhalil ji, že posledních třicet let strávil sběrem různých artefaktů temné strany. V jeho výzkumu objevil i dlouho ztracenou hyperprostorovou cestu vedoucí na planetu Tython, kde ležel – jak se dozvěděl – chrám Temné Paní jménem Belia Darzu, která znala mimo jiné tajemství tvorby holokronů. Během jejich konverzace, Hetton odhalil, že má k dispozici osm maskovaných zabijáků z akademie v Umbaře a pokud ho příjme za učedníka, budou ji přísahat loajalitu. Protože její mistr potřeboval znát tajemství stavby holokronu, Zannah Hattona podvedla a přijala ho za učedníka. Jakmile obdržela data kartu veškerých jeho znalostí, vzala jeho i Umbaranské zabijáky na Ambriu, zaútočit na Banea. Hetton a jeho strážci byli zabiti a Zannah zatím vše sledovala. Bane v domnění, že ho Zannah zradila, na ni zaútočil. Nebyla pro Banea žádný protivník a ten ji brzo zatlačil do kouta a ta v poslední chvíli vykřikla, že zná tajemství tvorby holokronu. To byla jediná věc v tu chvíli, která Bane mohla zastavit, aby ji nezasadil smrtelnou ránu. Zannah mu řekla, že má informace, které potřebuje k tvorbě holokronu a podala mu data kartu, překvapená, že nebyla během souboje zničena. Poté mu vysvětlila, že pouze využila Hettona, aby mohla kartu doručit. Dále vysvětlila, že věděla že Bane nepřátelé porazí a proto mu nepomohla a vše jen sledovala. Bane se ji zeptal, „Co kdyby mě porazili?“ a Zannah odpověděla, „Pak by si nebyl hoden toho, být Temným Pánem ze Sithu.“ Když Bane odletěl na Tython objevit tajemství tvorby holokronu, Zannah byl přidělen jiný úkol. Vydala se do Chrámu Jediů pod jedijským alias Nalia Adollu a její cíl byly Archívy Jediů a v nich nalézt informaci pro svého mistra, jak z jeho těla odstranit orbalisk. Zatímco byla v archívech, její bratranec Darovit přišel na Coruscant a potkal ji. Jakmile získala informace, které potřebovala, vzala bratrance na palubu Lorandy, aby tak zabránila případnému odhalení ze stran Jediů. Potom se společně vydali na Tython, kde se setkali s Baneem. thumb|left|242px|Darth Bane se svou učednicí ZannahNásledoval souboj Jediů se Zannah i s jejím mistrem, Zannah byla téměř přemožena masivním Jediem jménem Sarro Xaj. Nicméně jakmile byla jedijská Bitevní Medice, kterou produkoval Jedi Worror zničena, Zannah snadno svého soka porazila. Použila své Sithské maskovácí schopnosti a vplížila se za Rastu Lsu a zabila ji ranou do zad. A nakonec po tom, co Bane odzbrojil Jedie Johuna Othona, Zannah ho snadno zabila. Protože Bane byl v duel zraněn, Zannah musela použít Sílu, aby ho dostala na palubu Lorandy. Společně se vydali zpět na Ambriu za léčitelem Celebem. Zannah však nebyla schopna Celeba přesvědčit, aby jejího mistra vyléčil, zato se to podařilo Darovitovi, který s Celebem uzavřel dohodu. Podmínka byla ta, že Zannah vyřadí Lorandu a přivolá Jedie, aby ti mohli Banea zatknout. Zannah souhlasila, avšak brzy změnila názor když po rozhovoru se svým mistrem zjistila, že ten je stále schopný racionálního uvažování. Zabila Celeba a rozsekala ho na mnoho kousků, sebe a Banea ukryla pod Celebovou chatrčí a díky svým Sithským kouzlům, způsobila, že Darovit zešílel. Když Jediové dorazili, Darovit je napadl. Ti uvěřili, že on je Sithský Pán a zabili ho. Naštěstí pro Banea a Zannah, jediové ignorovali Lorandu a tak s ní mohli zatím ještě ukrytí Sithové později odletět kamkoliv. Zannah řekla svému mistrovi, že jednoho dne bude dostatečně silná a znalá aby ho přemohla a sama se stala jeho nástupcem, a sama se stala mistrem, nicméně ta doba je ještě daleko. Když Bane toto slyšel, usmál se a dal ji zapravdu. Dovednosti a schopnosti thumb|Její učednice - Darth CognusDarth Zannah byla mistryně formy boje se světelným mečem zvané Soresu. Díky svému dvojbřitému světelnému meči a této formě, dokázala vytvořit velmi těžko proniknutelnou obranu. Také byla velmi talentovaná v učení Temné strany Síly, dokázala se ukrýt do falešné aury Světlé strany nebo se v Síle maskovat úplně. Také dokázala do lidí promítat jejich největší strach, což způsobilo, že se dotyční zbláznili. Toto umění se řadí k tzv. sithskému čarodějnictví. Jako Sithský Pán, Zannah vlastnila unikátní červený dvoubřitý světelný meč poháněný krystalem, který jí dal sám Bane. Na rozdíl od většiny dvojbřitých světelných mečů, které měly tradičně každou čepel dlouhou kolem metru a půl, její byly sotva metr dlouhé. To bylo z důvodu efektivnější obrany za použití méně síly. Dlouho po její smrti se tento světelný meč dostal do vlastnictví Generála Grievouse a později N-K Necrosis. Darth Zannah zabila svého mistra na Ambrii po jeho neúspěšném pokusu o rituál přenosu bytí. Výskyt *''Darth Bane: Cesta zkázy'' *''Darth Plagueis (pouze zmínka)'' Kategorie:Sithové Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Ženy Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Piloti